A Misfit Christmas
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 10 up! Complete! The Misfits celebrate Christmas! Next, the East Coast and Southside Misfits get visited by Santa! RR PLEASE! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Reunion!

**A Misfit Christmas**

**Hey there, Misfit fans! L1701E here! Guess what, the Misfits are celebrating Christmas! Now I know you are wondering what happened to "A Misfit Halloween." I'm going to work on that, too. I'm just a little low on ideas to continue it, that's all. Anyway, I hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to either me, Marvel Comics, Red Witch, or Hasbro Toys. And here's a quote for you: "Where are my pants?!" Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly, Back to the Future.**

Chapter 1: Reunion!

**The Pit**

"It should go over here!" Leatherneck shouted at Wetsuit, holding up a Christmas poster against a wall of a cafeteria.

"No, it should go over here!" Wetsuit shouted, moving the poster.

"No, here!" Leatherneck moved it back.

"Here!"

"Here!"

"_Here!_"

"_Here!_"

"**_Here!_**"

"**_Here!_**"

"**_HERE!_**"

"**_HERE!_**"

"**_THAT'S IT!!_**" The two Joes started brawling. From the tables, several Joes watched and groaned.

"There they go again." Lina Chakram groaned. The Misfits' medic, Lina was codenamed Dragonfly. Her X-Gene gave her an insect-like appearance, was well as gave her the ability to spit strong silk that also had healing properties.

"Wow." Jake Wildfire said, checking his watch. "That's a first. They decided to not argue this morning." The Boston-born mutant chuckled. A red-headed heir to a professional wrestling dynasty, Jake Wildfire had a dragon-based mutation. He could fly and spit flames, and could transform into a super-powerful dragon. He was one of Lina's best friends. Ironically, Jake's little brother Kyle, who served on the West Coast Misfit team, thought of Lina's dislike of fighting as a sign of cowardice, and he thought of her as a liability. "Are you getting any gifts for any of the West Coast guys?"

"I'm getting your brother a box full of the biggest needles I can find." Lina smirked. Jake laughed.

"Oh, he'll love that." Jake laughed. "He'll also love the present Fred is sending him: A moldy ham."

"Fits Kyle to a tee." Lina smiled. "No offense, Jake."

"None taken." Jake shrugged. "Besides, he does have a big mouth. He's just like his Uncle George." Jake smirked. "Uncle George _hated_ doctors. Served in the Army. He thought of medics as cowards' work."

"Medics are not cowards, Jake. I've risked my life. Several Joes owe me their lives."

"Tell that to Snow Job. He's scared of you." Jake laughed.

"Hey, guys." Angelica joined the two. Angelica Jones was a poor girl who developed the ability to generate microwave energy.

"Hey there." Jake waved from his sandwich and baked beans. "Man, Roadblock makes some great Boston Baked Beans. They're just like he was born and raised in Boston."

"Not bad for a guy from Mississippi." Angelica joked. "I don't know if it's a good idea to feed the Joes baked beans."

"I think we'll be fine as long as Fred doesn't have any." Jake shrugged.

"Uh oh." Angelica noticed Tripwire walk up to the counter. She leapt up. "EVERYONE RUN!!!!" Everyone raced out of the cafeteria like it was on fire. The Pit was getting decorated for Christmas. As the three Misfits raced by, another member noticed.

"Oh brother. Tripwire must be at it again." Lance Alvers grumbled. From Illinois, Lance was a geokinetic. Due to genetic damage he suffered at the hands of Magneto while a member of the Brotherhood, Lance's powers are constantly fluxing. It's believed he may become extremely powerful with his Earth-based powers. However, as a side effect, Lance tended to have seizures sometimes that caused him temporary amnesia, and hallucinations.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, Lance!" A familiar voice echoed in Lance's head.

"Oh God no…" Lance moaned. The Coyote appeared before Lance, wearing a Santa hat. "Why are you here?!"

"I came to wish you a Merry Christmas!" Coyote laughed. "Friends wish each other a Merry Christmas, you know."

"We're _not_ friends. Especially with _that_ voice." Lance grumbled, walking away. Coyote blinked.

"Oh, come on!" Coyote whined. "I'm your spirit guide. Let me guide you!"

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy because of you!" Lance snapped. "You're a stupid hallucination!"

"Shows how much you know." Coyote sniffed. "I'm not just some child's imaginary friend, you know."

"You're right about that!" Lance snapped. "You are just some stupid side-effect of genetic damage done to me!" Unbeknownst to Lance, Bulldog was watching with concern. As far as the Englishman could tell, Lance was talking to thin air.

_He's gone bloody mad._ Bulldog shook his head sadly and walked away, Davey Boy behind him.

"That's what they all say." Coyote rolled his eyes with a smirk. Lance huffed and stomped off. "You have no Christmas spirit!"

"You have a talent for taking it out of me, so bah humbug to you!" Lance snapped. The geo-kinetic stomped around the corner with a grumble. He noticed Paul sitting on a pile of crates, playing Game Boy. He also had on a purple Santa hat. "Hey there, Starchild."

"Hey, dude!" Paul grinned. "What's up? Man, this is going to be one great Christmas. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Me?" Lance shrugged. "Just a break from these lunatics. What about you?"

"Me?" Paul thought about it. "Just a great Christmas with my friends and family." Paul burst out laughing happily. "And the new Mario game." Lance chuckled.

"Figures." Lance shook his head with a smile. "See you around."

"Hey Lance…" Paul asked. "I have a question. Some of the others, especially Pietro, say you have an imaginary friend." Lance rolled his eyes.

"Don't believe everything Chief Quick-Mouth tells you, Paul. I hallucinate sometimes. It's a side effect of my…condition." Lance shrugged. "I've learned to live with it. I take medication for it. Doesn't stop all of it, but it does make it bearable." Lance sighed. "The one I get the most is this Coyote with Pietro's voice. Claims he's my spirit guide. I first saw the Coyote during a vision quest Spirit took me on." Paul thought about it.

"You know Lance…" Paul blinked. "Call me crazy, but I think this Coyote may not be just some figment of your imagination."

"Come again?"

"Have you ever thought about the possibility that this Coyote may be a real spirit? Many Native Americans believe that animals exist as spirits, and occasionally, a spirit helps a person find their purpose." Paul responded. Lance thought about it for a second, then snorted.

"No offense Starchild, but I find it a little hard to believe." Lance snorted. "Why would a Native American spirit be interested in me?" Paul shrugged.

"That's for the spirit to know, and for you to figure out." Paul grinned. Lance groaned.

"I'm going to go get some of that non-alcoholic eggnog. It's pretty good. Want to go get some?" Lance wondered. Paul grinned.

"Sure, why not?"

Well, well, well! Looks like Lance started off Christmas well. What insanity will happen next? Why is the Coyote visiting Lance? Could Paul have a point? And will Fred get baked beans? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. Special Guests!

**A Misfit Christmas**

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Yeah, the madness is starting up! Yeah, go Lina! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there RogueFan! Yeah, the Coyote is here to stay, alright. Well, Paul may have a point. If I were Lance, I'd consider it. Paul is wise in his own weird way. Actually, the L17 Misfit-verse is different from the Red Witch Misfit-verse. In the L17 Misfit-verse, the other Misfits still think of Lance as a bit kooky because of Coyote. Besides, I want to do a little alternate take on Coyote. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can't wait for the new chapter of 'Light in the Heart of the Misfit'!_

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there Anon! Nice to hear from you! Pyro chasing around Angelica? Yeah, that's doable. Thanks for the suggestion! Here's your update! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Emily Crane: Hey there Emily! Nice to hear from you again! It's been too long. To be honest with you, I had forgotten about the Coyote myself, until I got to thinking about story ideas and I got inspired! I'll see if I can include more of the Coyote for you! Enjoy this new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I read the new chapters of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I loved them. Kyle's having a good laugh at Beast's expense. Poor Hank. He can't get a break. And I can hardly wait to hear the verdict! Yes, the Coyote is nuts! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! Yeah, I thought Lina and Fred would send Kyle those gifts. The Southsiders visiting the East Coast Misfits, huh? That sounds like an interesting idea. I don't really have much of a plot, except for the insane holiday celebrations. Maybe I can do some thing with that. Enjoy the new chapter, my friend! I can hardly wait to beta-read the first chapter of your fic! Don't be afraid to write it! I'll fix it up for you!_

**Author's Note: If I don't update much in the next week, please don't think I've stopped. Final Exams are coming, and I may not have a lot of time to write because of my studies. Thank you for your understanding!**

**Disclaimer: "Can we go home now?" - Raven, Teen Titans**

Chapter 2: Special Guests!

**A helipad, the Pit**

Jake Wildfire, the 'unofficial' Misfit codenamed Red Dragon, stood on the Helipad, arms crossed. He looked up in the sky as if he was waiting. Fred walked up to him.

"Hey Wildfire, what are you waiting for?" Blob wondered. Jake turned his head.

"Just waiting for some friends I invited to arrive." Jake smiled. Blob blinked.

"Who?" Fred wondered. Jake heard a whirring. He turned back and smiled. Red Dragon and Blob noticed a helicopter fly towards them.

"That would be them now, my large friend."

**The Christmas Party, the Pit's Mess Hall**

The Pit's Mess Hall was holding the Pit's Annual Christmas Party.

"_Ohhhhhh__, I wish I was an Oscar Meyer Wiener/That is what I'd truly like to beeeee-eeeeeee…_" A drunken Shipwreck sang as he danced around.

"I really hate my dad right now." Althea groaned in an embarrassed manner. She and Toad were standing at the wall with some cups of punch in hand.

"Oh look, Flint and Sci-Fi are brawling again, yo." Todd said in a nonchalant tone. "Duck." The two mutants ducked a flying chair.

"Duck." Althea said nonchalantly. They ducked a flying Beach-Head.

"Lionheart, leave me alone!" Barbecue screamed as he ran by. The Boston-born Joe fireman was being pursued by a mistletoe-carrying Lionheart.

"Come back here and give me me kiss!" Lionheart squealed. "Keep running, handsome! It's only making you more appealing! You know how much cats love toying with their prey!"

"HELP ME!!!!" Barbecue screamed. Althea chuckled.

"Keep running, Barbecue!" Althea hooted.

"Oh thanks a lot, Wavedancer! That really helped!" Barbecue screamed.

"By the way, where's Jake?" Althea asked Todd. Todd thought about it.

"He said he was going to go meet up with some friends he met sometime ago." Todd replied. Althea blinked.

"Friends? What kind of friends?"

"Some people he met on a mission." Todd shrugged.

"I wonder who he met." Althea blinked.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DID I DO?! HELP ME!!!" Pietro screamed as he ran by. He was being chased by this tall, muscular, imposing African-American teenager, clad in black from head to toe, with hair in dreadlocks and five o'clock shadow.

"Come back here, you #$#$#$!!!!" The boy roared.

"Who was _that?!_" Althea exclaimed.

"I see Pietro met Eric." Jake chuckled, walking up to the two.

"Eric?" Althea blinked.

"Eric Phillips, codename Trouble. He's got Blob-like powers, only he can't increase the gravity around him when standing still. He's super-strong and practically invincible." Jake replied. "Remember that solo mission I went on?" **(1)**

**(1) - See "Rockin' in the Southside!"**

"Yeah…" Todd blinked. "You didn't say much about it, yo." Jake shrugged.

"I'm not much of a talker. Besides, nobody really asked."

"Oh brother." Althea groaned, rolling his eyes. She and Todd walked outside. They noticed a Native-American boy stand outside with a pout. He was rubbing his cheek, and he appeared to be dressed like a rap artist.

"Who are you, yo?" Todd wondered.

"The name's Mike Baxter, but everyone calls me WrongWay." Mike chuckled. "The codename is a joke. I have the mutant power to find anyone and anything. Not to mention an X-Gene enhanced photographic memory. I also always instinctively know where I am. I can't get lost **(A/N: I think Bishop revealed he has a similar ability in a recent Uncanny X-Men. He said he can't get lost. He always knows where he is. I thought that'd be a good power for a mutant tracker to have.)**. So…you guys are the original Misfits, huh?"

"Yeah…" Althea blinked. "What's your story?"

"Me?" Mike grinned. "Well, I'm just your average good-looking, lady-killing, half-white, half-Native-American mutant from Chicago. I also happen to be a bass player, and saxophonist for the Southside Rockers, an all-mutant rock band."

Well, well, well! It looks like our heroes have some guests? What insanity will happen next? Who are the guests? What'll happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	3. A Little Christmas Craziness!

**A Misfit Christmas**

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there AnonGirl! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! What did Fishy think? I'm glad you liked the Lionheart chasing Barbecue scene. You want to know what'll happen? Find out next! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red! I read the new chapter of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I loved it! Sheesh, save a town from destroying themselves in a riot and they call the X-Men trouble! That's gratitude for you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Can't wait for more from you!_

_To Metal Dragon1: Hey there Metal! Yeah, I can imagine Sci-Fi loving Exo's powers. No, I don't think that Trinity will be interested in Exo in that way. I'm glad you liked Trouble's entrance. Yeah, I'll let you settle your craziness with your muses. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for the new chapter of 'Take the Long Way Home'! I want to see Kid Razor kick some Hellion butt!_

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! What did Quicksilver do to tick Pietro off? Well, knowing Pietro, he just looked at Eric and the brawler took it the wrong way. Yup, the Southside Misfits are joining the original Misfit team for Christmas. Glad to use your guys. I want to do more with them anyway. I hope you like a little scene I'm putting in this chapter. It's a tribute to 'National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation', one of my favorite Christmas movies. What'll happen when John and Lisa meet? Let's just say a lot of flames will be flying. Johnny B meeting Mainframe will be hilarious! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to beta-read your fic! Don't be afraid to write it! Beta-readers fix! _

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! I'm glad you liked seeing the Coyote and the Southside Misfits! Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "I don't get that bonus…get it to here." - ****Chevy Chase**** as ****Clark**** Griswold, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation**

Chapter 3: A Little Christmas Craziness!

**A snowpile outside the Pit**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" A young blond boy in a parka and jeans asked an older teenage boy with a black mullet and dressed like a 80s New Waver. The blond boy was Timothy Webster, codenamed Exo, who had the mutant power to transform himself into robotic lifeforms. The mulleted boy was a genius known a Johnny B. Goode, who had the mutant powers of superhuman speed and electrokinesis.

"Relax Exo. Airtight and I made the compound ourselves. This stuff is ten times more slippery than any cooking oil. You can really go down a hill once you put this stuff on your sled."

"Why me?" Beach-Head whimpered. He was tied and clamped onto a metal disk, a saucer sled.

"This stuff will make us rich!" Airtight grinned. "Let her rip!" Johnny gave Beach-Head one mighty shove. Beach-Head screamed and cursed as he slid down the slide at speeds over 500 mph. Beach-Head crashed through a shack, several trees, several piles of snow, a group of skiers, a pack of wild moose, and a bear. His slide ended when he slid across a street, into a parking lot and crashed into a charity donation stand in front of a superstore.

"Bingo." Airtight grinned.

**The GI Joe Christmas Party, The Pit**

Wanda burst out laughing at a joke her new friend told: A girl with long black hair with red streaks in it, brown eyes, and dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans with a necklace that had a guitar-shaped charm.

"Man Vicki, you are hilarious!" Wanda laughed.

"I know." Vicki Stephens chuckled. Vicki, like Wanda, had hex powers. She also could charm people to follow her orders, and she had additional powers when her necklace turned into a guitar. "I can't believe I'm meeting you. I never thought I would. I thought it was awesome that you had the ability to make things go crazy as well."

"Yeah." Wanda shrugged. "I thought I was the only one, too." Wanda smiled when she noticed something. "I think there's something on your head." Vicki looked up and noticed someone was dangling mistletoe over her head. She turned and smiled. The Chicago girl grabbed the holder of the mistletoe, the African-American adaptive mutant leader of the Southside Misfits, Jason "Kid Superstar" Vincent, and gave him a great big kiss. "I see you two enjoy each other's company."

"You could say that." Jason chuckled. Vicki took the mistletoe from Jason and gave it to Wanda.

"Here. You can use this to finally get yourself a kiss from Darkstar." Vicki laughed. Wanda blinked for a moment.

"This is a Christmas tradition. I'm Jewish." Wanda blinked **(A/N: Yes, it's true. The comics have said that technically, the Maximoff twins are Jewish)**. "In fact, Clutch is going down with a couple other Joes and Pietro to the synagogue in town for some Hanukkah celebrations." Jason chuckled.

"Don't matter. We share a holiday season." Wanda shrugged at Kid Superstar's statement, and put the mistletoe in her pocket.

"I'll think about it." Wanda smirked. Vixen noticed Lance walk by.

"Hey Alvers, I think your spirit friend wishes to talk to you." Vicki said to him. Lance blinked. He turned and noticed the Coyote was grinning at him, still wearing that Santa hat.

"See?" Coyote grinned. "She knows."

"You are not a spirit." Lance grumbled.

"JOHN, YOU LUNATIC!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Angelica screamed as she ran by. A lovestruck Pyro was after her, carrying mistletoe, and fiery hearts were flying around his head.

"Aw come on, Sheila!" John begged. "I just want to give you a kiss!"

"KISS THIS!!" Angelica screamed, pitching a fireball at John. She ran outside, tricking John into running out into the motor pool.

"Fire Angel?" John blinked as he looked around the motor pool. "Fire Angel? You're awfully feisty tonight." The loony Australian heard giggling. "Huh?" He passed around a tank and noticed a giggling redheaded girl standing in front of a burning jeep, clad in tight blue jeans, and an orange t-shirt. It was Beach-Head's jeep. She appeared to be making shapes with the flames. John blinked. _Since when could Angelica do **that?**_ The Australian approached the girl. "Uhm…hello…" John approached the girl. She turned around, revealing that she was very pretty. _Wait a tick…Something's not right here! Since when was Angelica Asian?_ John noted the girl had Asian features. She appeared to light up at the sight of John. "Uhm…Do I know you?" The girl, Lisa Blaze, aka Fyre, let out a squeal that could be heard all the way in the Shi'ar Empire.

**Imperial Guard Headquarters, Planet Chandilar**

"Did you hear that?" Gladiator asked Nightside. The light blue-skinned purple-clad darkness generating alien shrugged.

"Not really. I wasn't really listening." Nightside replied. She went back to reading her book.

Well, well, well! Looks like the Christmas madness will continue! What insanity will happen next? How was Vixen able to sense Coyote? Will Beach-Head get pulled out of his predicament? What'll happen to John? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. A little More Christmas Craziness!

**A Misfit Christmas**

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there Anon! I'm glad you and Fishy liked the scenes with Beach-Head sledding and Shipwreck singing. Well, the girl is crazy about John. To each their own, I guess. Someone thinking that Rudolph is a mutant reindeer? I like that idea! And I agree, flirtatious is a funny word! I'll see if I can fit it in! I hope you and Fishy enjoy the new chapter._

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! Yep, Lisa "Fyre" Blaze and St. John "Pyro" Allerdyce have finally met at last. Something tells me that winning Angelica's heart is going to be the last thing on his mind right now. Did Angelica know Lisa was in that garage? She's not going to tell. I'm glad you liked the friendship between Wanda and Vicki as well as the scene with Johnny B, Exo, Airtight, and Beach-Head. That thing with Beach-Head sledding at superhuman speed on a saucer sled was a tribute to one of the best Christmas movies ever in my opinion, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. It's an awesome movie! Get it! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to beta-read your fic!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red! I read the new chapter of "This Soap Opera Called Life," and I loved it! I guess we are finally going to figure out who killed Spears. You know what? This whole 'Who Killed Spears' thing is just a giant tribute to 'Who Shot JR!' How insane is that! Oh my God! It **was** Spears's ex-wife! What'll the Coyote do? Well, I think he's just using his presence to tick off Lance right now. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Yeah, Firestar is going to get John off her back…because he's got something else to worry about right now. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there, Sparky! Coyote chase around Lance with mistletoe? I like that idea! I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To the pilot of eva unit 04: Hey there, Pilot! Nice to hear from you! I was very glad to read your work and fix it up for you! It was no problem. Neko and Archangel, huh? I'll see what I can do, but that will be tough. After all, Neko hangs out with gargoyles and __Archangel__ was a Power Ranger! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to beta-read your fic for you!_

_To Metal Dragon1: Hey there, Metal! I'm glad you like the scene tribute. It's one of my favorite Christmas movies. It's fun to watch even when it's not Christmas! Trinity experimenting with Exo? I'll see if I can fit that in somewhere. Yeah, I could see Wanda and Vicki as friends. They both can screw up probabilities. Is Coyote an actual spirit for Lance, or is he a hallucination? You'll find out! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for the new chapter of 'Take the Long Way Home'!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there RogueFan! Sorry your story got deleted. It looked real good. Yeah, Angelica has gotten her wish. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "You guys are so funny!" - Evil Cartman, ****South****Park**

Chapter 4: A Little More Christmas Craziness!

**The Pit**

"Heh heh heh heh…"Angelica chuckled evilly as she entered the hangar where they were holding the Pit's Christmas Party. Lina blinked as she overheard.

"Angelica, what's going on with you?" Lina asked as she approached her friend. Angelica smiled.

"I just found a way to get that lunatic John off my back." Angelica replied. "Now he'll know what it's like for me living with that lunatic." Lina blinked when she heard screaming. She looked out the entrance to the hangar and her solid greeneyes widened at what she saw.

"WHOA MAMA!!! HELP ME!! CRAZY FIRE GIRL!!!" John screamed as he ran by, half happy and half scared. His clothes were in shreds. "I'M FRIGHTENED, BUT I LIKE IT!!!!" Chasing after him was the squealing redhead Irish-Cambodian girl pyrokinetic named Lisa Blaze.

"COME HERE YOU SEXY BEAST!!!" Lisa squealed as she chased after him. "COME BACK HERE AND GIVE MAMA A GREAT BIG KISS!!!!" Lina Chakram blinked. She turned to Angelica.

"What. Was. That?"

"That's Lisa "Fyre" Blaze." Angelica laughed. "She's one of the Southside Misfits' keyboard players. She also happens to have a major crush on Johnny Boy, heh heh." The redhead laughed evilly. "Now he knows what _I_ go through every day."

**Misfit Manor**

"Pietro, what are you doing?" Wanda groaned. She noticed Pietro was hanging mistletoe. "We're Jewish, Pietro. We don't use mistletoe."

"It's not for me, Wanda. I could get a girl to kiss me without mistletoe. It's for Lance and Angelica." Pietro explained. "If I can get them to kiss under the mistletoe, they'll see they're meant for each other! The Pietro has spoken!" Wanda groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"You are so lucky I don't have a shotgun right now." Wanda growled.

"What's going on?" Mike "WrongWay" Baxter grinned as he walked in. He eyed Pietro hanging the mistletoe. "Sorry pal, I don't swing that way." Pietro grimaced.

"Ha ha. You are so funny." Pietro grumbled sarcastically. "I'm trying to fix up Lance and Angelica because it is an easier couple for us to deal with. We'll have a nice little inter-team romance."

"We already _have_ one. Todd and Althea." Wanda groaned. "And that's just fine with me. I don't care who that goofy Lance pines over." The three mutants heard a scream. They saw Lance run by.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU STUPID COYOTE!!! NO, I WILL NOT KISS YOU!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE MISTLETOE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Lance screamed as he ran by.

"Speaking of love, I happen to have a hot little Cheyenne number down at the Institute." WrongWay grinned. "She gets so lonely whenever I'm not around."

"Ha! Yeah right!" Shining Star laughed happily from the couch. She was watching TV and she overheard. "I know Danielle Moonstar. She, Kitty, Amara and Paige are the only other girls there who like me. Those other Institute girls dislike me for some strange reason. And Danielle thinks you are a major goofball."

"He _is_ a major goofball, from what I can tell." Wanda chuckled. Mike pouted.

"Oh thanks a lot."

"Glad to help." Wanda grinned.

Well, well, well! Looks like the insanity shall continue! What madness will happen next? What is up with Lance? Will Pietro's plan work? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	5. Bonding!

**A Misfit Christmas**

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! Yeah, Angelica planned it. John and Lisa would make one heck of a match. You bet Pietro's plan to set up Lance and Angelica will backfire. If it doesn't happen naturally, they'll **make** it backfire.Mike is a natural flirt and joker, so naturally,he's going to be the butt of jokes on occasion. Jenny's jeers were being lighthearted anyway.I love to use the Southside Misfits. I want to do a road trip fic with them next. Enjoy the new chapter! _

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red! I read the new chapter of 'Holidays Are Hazardous To Your Health' and I loved it. Man, Fred's cousin is a lunatic. I got a feeling Pietro's plan will blow up in his face. And I did read the end of 'This Soap Opera Called Life'. Who would've thought of it? Enjoy the new chapter, Red!_

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there, Anon! Glad you and Fishy liked the last chapter. I told Lance and he appreciates it. What'll Pietro think when he sees Fyre chase after Pyro? I think he'd be confused. As far as he knows, Pyro's too nuts to ever have a girlfriend. How will that affect his plans to bring Lance and Angelica together? I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy this new one!_

**Disclaimer: "Have A Nice Day!" - Mick Foley**

Chapter 5: Bonding!

**Misfit Manor, The Pit**

Jennifer Hendrix Starr, the Southside Misfit known as Shining Star, or Jenni, was sitting on the couch in Misfit Manor, snacking down on some Christmas cookies and watching some Christmas special.

"Hee hee, these guys are so trippy." Jenni giggled. Craig sat down next to her. "Hey cous."

"Mmph." Craig mumbled a 'hello' as he sat on the couch, looking incredibly bored.

"Something bothering you?" Jenni blinked. Craig looked at his long-lost cousin.

"Nothing. Except the fact that I feel like an outcast."

"That's how the Misfits got their name, right?" Jenni blinked. "Because the members were all a rag-tag bunch of misfits. Kids who were a little different from everyone else. That's technically what an outcast is."

"Yeah, but in my case…it's…different." Craig growled. "I feel like if I ever go to a Starr Family Reunion, I'll be the only normal one." Craig grumbled. Jenni burst out laughing. "That's not funny!" Craig snapped.

"Sorry, cous." Jenni waved him off. "It's just that I find it strange. You're concerned about being normal. I find normal to be a very strange word."

"What do you mean?"

"I like to think of normal as a relative term." Jenni shrugged. "What may be normal to one person may be strange to another. For example, Vicki's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Stephens are kind of hippie types. To Vicki and anyone who knows them, they're perfectly normal people. To a lot of other people, the Stephens family are kind of strange. You see Craig, normalcy isn't a set thing. It's like your favorite TV show. It's different for different people. Just because you're different from the rest of the Starr family, that doesn't make you any less a part of it." Jenni smiled. "If anything, it makes you just as special. Differences are fun. Wouldn't the world be boring if everyone were the same?" Craig thought about it.

"I guess you have a point." He looked at the mistletoe. Jenni smiled.

"You're thinking about Wanda, aren't you? Getting her underneath that mistletoe?" Jenni grinned with a laugh. A blushing Craig scowled.

"Shut up."

"Admit you like her. She's obviously crazy about you." Jenni chuckled. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." Craig groaned. He saw a blur race by. "Pietro. I wonder what that idiot is up to." Jenni smirked.

"Let's check it out."

**Elsewhere in the Pit**

"YAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" St. John Allerdyce screamed as he raced into the Joe Christmas Party. "HELP ME!!!" Chasing after him was Lisa Blaze.

"Come here and gimme some sweet, sweet sugar, you hunka hunka burning love!" Lisa squealed.

"Hey watch it, you lunatics!" Jinx screamed as John and Lisa jumped on a refreshment table. Storm Shadow burst out laughing. "You should laugh. We all know you act like John whenever Tyger Tiger is in town."

"Oh shut up." The white-clad ninja grumbled. He shot a glare at Snake-Eyes, who only gave a 'what?' shrug.

"Great party. Now all we need is a fight." Eric said to Fred. They noticed Leatherneck and Wet Suit beat each other silly with Christmas-themed garbage can lids.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Fred chuckled. Eric turned and nodded somewhere. He put mistletoe on Fred's head. "Huh?" He turned to Eric. The African-American dreadlocked mutant shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I'm only the distraction." Eric shrugged.

"YI!" Fred exclaimed as a blur tackled him. Eric grumbled and walked away.

"Bug Girl owes me big time."

**Misfit Manor**

"Look what I found in Lance and Angelica's rooms." Jenni grinned as she showed Craig a couple notes. Craig looked at them. The former gang member's face formed an evil smirk.

"You know, I just got this idea. It's very twisted idea."

"Go on." Jenni's smirk mirrored his. Craig noticed this.

_What do you know? Maybe I'm not that different from the rest of the family after all. _"Well, it's plan that's going to get Pietro beaten up. This is what we're going…" Craig whispered into Jenni's ear. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Those two will be _ticked!_" Jenni laughed.

"The best part is, they'll think it was Pietro's idea, and kick his butt." Craig laughed. Jenni joined in with the laughing. They quickly stopped when they saw a screaming John run by the window, a squealing Lisa following him. The two mutants blinked for a couple minutes.

"That…was weird." Jenni blinked.

"Looks like your friend Lisa finally has gotten to see Pyro in person." Craig blinked.

"Yeah, she's crazy about him." Jenni laughed. "She feels like he understands her. She's a little crazy herself, and she has fire powers. Lisa always thought of herself as a very unique person."

"That's an understatement. How many people can say they're not only mutants, but also are born from two very different cultures?" Craig nodded.

"Well, she's the only Asian girl I ever known who wears green on St. Patrick's Day." Jenni grinned. "She's half-Irish."

"I thought she was Cambodian." Craig blinked.

"She is. She's half-Cambodian." Jenni blinked. Craig nodded in understanding.

"Come on. Let's get this done." Craig said.

Well, well, well! Looks like Craig and Jenni have a plot going? What insanity will happen next? Who will Craig and Jenni get under the mistletoe? Will Lisa get her paws on John? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	6. Prank Begins!

**A Misfit Christmas**

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! Yeah, the laughs keep on coming. I don't think John would want Lisa to catch him. She may be in the mood to re-enact a scene from John's books, heh heh… I'm glad you liked the bonding between Jenni and Craig. Jenni adores her cousin, even though he's…different from the rest of his family. They may enlist Wanda to help with the prank, considering she loves to get one over on her twin. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there Anon! I'm glad you and Fishy liked the last chapter. What are Craig and Jenni up to? You'll see. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there, RogueFan! I read the new chapter of 'Light in the Heart of a Misfit' and I loved it. That Gideon clown acts a lot like a Friends of Humanity member around a mutant. I thought it would be good for a laugh to see Lina tackle Fred under mistletoe. The X-Boys serenading Jenni, huh? I like that idea. I'll see if I can fit it in somehow. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red! I read the new chapter of 'Holidays Are Hazardous To Your Health' and I loved it! I liked the way you freaked out Jean's grandmother! Gypsy Gay Jewish Republican Media. That's a funny line, hee hee. Yeah, there's trouble afoot! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Let's see…Trinity singing Christmas Carols off-key? I like that idea! I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: "Either this guy was a certified genius or an authentic whacko!" - Dan Ackroyd as Ray Stantz, Ghostbusters.**

Chapter 6: Prank Begins!

**Misfit Manor**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Claudius and Barney screamed from their playpen.

"There, there, little guys…" Jenni cooed as she picked up Claudius. She had been joined on the couch by Vicki and Jason. Vicki picked up Barney.

"It's okay, little Beak. It's okay." Vicki sang softly as she picked up Barney and started stroking him. The babies continued crying.

"What is that noise?!" Jason snapped.

"It's the babies!" Jenni answered.

"No, not the babies. It sounds like a cat trying to sing." Jason shook his head. The girls blinked. The babies' crying sounded normal enough. They listened more carefully and discovered that there was a terrible sound in the background. And it fit Jason's description. It sounded like cats getting strangled. The three Southside Misfits blinked.

"Well, I can't help you guys with finding the source of the noise now. I have to help Craig and Wanda with a Christmas prank." Jenni grinned as she put baby Claudius back in his pen.

"You know, I think your cousin adores her. I can sense these things." Vicki chuckled.

"No offense Vicki, but you believe that Alvers guy's imaginary friend is an actual spirit." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, Jason. I've seen that coyote." Vicki shook her head. "I think Lance would like him better if he didn't have such an annoying voice.

**The Pit Motor Pool**

Wanda and Craig were standing in the middle of the motor pool, waiting for Jenni. The blonde Starr finally showed up.

"You're late." Wanda said simply.

"Sorry. Babies." Jenni apologized. The two East Coasters nodded in understanding.

"That's understandable. Don't worry about it. Anyway, what's the plan again?" Craig said. "We'll need to go over it again."

"Okay, Jenni will take Pietro's two invitations and put them in the Joes' rooms where they can easily be seen."

"I know which two. Pietro will freak out so bad." Jenni grinned evilly. Wanda smiled.

_Oh yeah, Jenni and Craig are so related._ Wanda mentally chuckled. "Once Jenni does that, Craig and I will tell the Joes that someone wants to kiss them under the mistletoe."

"And once that's done, I will tell Pietro that Lance and Angelica are under the mistletoe!" Jenni giggled happily. "This is such fun."

"Oh yeah." Lance and Angelica emerged from the shadows. "Thanks for letting us in on this." Lance grinned.

"And the best part? We'll have it on tape!" Angelica grinned, holding up a camera.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Jenni whooped.

"Yeah!" The other four agreed and raced out of the motor pool. Along the way, they passed a Joe vehicle known as a HAVOC. A Joe codenamed Cross-Country and Johnny B. Goode were working on it.

"What's that all about?" Cross-Country asked Johnny. The inventor shrugged.

"I have no idea." Johnny answered. "Okay, I just put an MP3 player, turbo boosters, saw blades, and some surprises. Anything else you think this thing needs?"

"YEOW!!!" Cross-Country exclaimed as he and Johnny B barely managed to dodge a stream of flame.

"WAAAAAAAAH!!!!" John screamed as the loony Australian ran by.

"Come back here and give mama some lovin'!" Lisa squealed as she pursued him. Cross-Country and Johnny B peeked up from the HAVOC.

"What…was…_that?!_" Cross-Country panted. Johnny B blinked.

"I think that was Lisa. I guess she met the man of her dreams." Johnny B laughed.

**Misfit Manor**

"Can I speak to Danielle Moonstar, please?" Mike "WrongWay" Baxter grinned as he laid on the bed of Lance's room, a cell phone in hand. "Hello, Dani. This is the man of your dreams here to say-" A click was heard from the phone. "Man, that chick is awesome. Not only is she smokin' hot, she also plays hard to get. I know she thinks about me." He noticed Lance at the door.

"What are you doing in my room, Baxter?" Lance crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Mike grinned.

"Nothing much. Just talking to a certain muy caliente Cheyenne number down at the Institute. She's a freak." The mutant tracker grinned. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Danielle Moonstar. She's alright." Lance never thought much of the Cheyenne mutant. She didn't annoy him like the 'main' X-Men did. "I highly doubt she'd be into you."

"Trust me, she is. She thinks about me all the time." Mike chuckled. "You look like something's eating at you. Bad Eggnog?"

"No." Lance admitted. "Something Vixen said to me."

"Oh you mean about your spirit?" Mike blinked. Lance's jaw dropped. Mike chuckled. "She said that to me. Look man, that Coyote thing, it may be a hallucination. May. But I have to admit something to you. You see, I'm half-Native American, and that part of me is telling me you got yourself a spirit guide."

"Okay, let's say for arguments' sake, this Coyote _is_ a spirit. Why is he interested in me, then?" Lance groaned. "And why does he have Pietro's voice?"

"Coyotes are tricksters, brother. They're _supposed_ to play pranks, crack jokes, and sometimes be annoying." Mike laughed. "I was called 'Coyote' as a kid for obvious reasons."

"I'm not really a joker by nature." Lance shook his head, leaning against the door frame.

"What can I do about that?" Mike grinned. "Anyway, Native Americans believe that spirits guide them and give them strength. Think about it, Alvers. You're given power over the earth, which is a big part of mythology. You're taken in by a Native American, and now you have a coyote hallucination." Lance thought about it.

"What're you saying?"

"The spirits have got big plans for you, brother. Your life has come to this point for a reason, and I think the Coyote is there to make sure you continue on that path."

"Path to what?" Lance blinked.

"Only the Coyote knows. But don't expect him to tell you." Mike laughed.

Well, well, well! Looks like the plan is starting up! What madness will happen next? What is that noise? Which two Joes will end up under the mistletoe? Will Pietro find out? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. The Prank Begins and a Discovery is Made...

**A Misfit Christmas**

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there Anon! I'm glad you and Fishy liked the last chapter! I think it's plausible that the Coyote is an actual spirit and is Lance's guide. I don't think Mr. L counts if you hired him. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Mike does have a point. You shouldn't expect a natural prankster to be completely straight-up about anything, especially a spirit like Coyote. Enjoy the new chapter, Rae!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red! I read the new chapters of "Holidays Are Hazardous to Your Health" and I loved them! Man, Trumpwear, Vegas, and Christmas insanity. You gotta love it. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this new one!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Glad you liked the madness so far! Wanda just about to have Craig under mistletoe when babies attack with whiffle bats? I LIKE IT!!! I'll see if I can do something with that. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Hey, wait a minute! You're not Santa! You're Mick Foley!" - Torrie Wilson, Christmas in Iraq 2004**

**Author's Note: Hey folks! L1701E here! Sorry I was so late updating this! I've been ill, had writer's block, and some family issues to deal with. So, enjoy the new chapter! **

Chapter 7: A Prank Begins and a Discovery is Made!

**The Pit Barracks**

Jennifer Hendrix Starr, the Southside Misfit and Southside Rocker bassist/vocalist/acoustic guitarist codenamed Shining Star, hummed happily as she wandered around the barracks, looking for the quarters of the two Joes that would be victimized for the prank.

"Let's see…where are…ah!" Jenni smiled as she walked into a Joe's quarters. "There we go…" She placed a note on the Joe's bed. "Now on to the other intended victim." She raced off further into the barracks.

**Elsewhere in the Pit**

"Where is that noise coming from?" Vicki Stephens, the hex-casting Southside Misfit and Southside Rocker guitarist codenamed Vixen, blinked as she tried to follow the terrible noise that she heard earlier. It sounded like someone was strangling a group of cats. She managed to follow the noise to the Joe Dojo's garden, where she found a certain group of triplets.

"_Hark, the herald angels si-ing, glory to the newborn king…_" Trinity sang. Or at least, _tried_ to sing. The girls were all clad in matching Christmas sweaters and jeans, as well as Santa hats. Their singing sounded like they were strangling cats. It was the noise Vicki "Vixen" Stephens was trying to find the source of.

"What in the world?!" Vixen blinked. Trinity stopped singing and looked up at the older girl with a smile.

"Hi, Vixen." They chorused.

"Girls, what was that?" Vixen blinked.

"We're practicing our Christmas carols!" Quinn grinned.

"Yeah, we're going to go around town and sing carols for the people!" Daria added with her own grin.

"They'll love it!" Brittany added. Vicki blinked.

_They'll love taking a shotgun to those three after they hear **their** singing voice._ Vicki thought. She quickly shook her head. "Well girls, you certainly sound…unique. Very unique."

"Well sisters, I think we sound terrific." Quinn laughed.

"I think you girls need a little more practice." Vixen sighed. "Or at least play a tape of instrumental Christmas tracks."

"What do you mean?" Trinity asked in unison.

**The Pit Barracks**

"Okay, let's see…" Jenni Starr mumbled to herself as she wandered the barracks with Pietro's second note. "Where is that guy's…huh…huh…huh…Ah!" She grinned widely. "There it is!" The blonde Starr walked into a Joe's room and put the note on the bed. Jenni giggled happily. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy! This prank is going to so great! Pietro is never going to know what hit him! Merry Christmas, Maximoff, hee hee hee."

**The Pit Christmas Party**

Lance Alvers sipped some punch from the bowl on the refreshment table.

_I had better enjoy this before that idiot Pietro spikes it. Again._ Lance mentally sighed. He noticed a certain gray-skinned girl standing next to him. "What's up, Shorty?"

"Hey Lance. Is it true?" Spyder asked.

"What's true?" Lance blinked.

"Is it true that you have a spirit guide?" The gray-skinned 'younger sister' of Avalanche asked. Lance blinked at that question.

"Huh?" Lance blinked. "Spirit guide? What made you say that, Shorty?" Spyder shrugged.

"Nothing. I just overheard that talk between you and WrongWay." Spyder replied. "And that Vixen girl said that your imaginary Coyote friend was an actual spirit." Lance huffed.

"That Coyote is no spirit, Spyder." Lance huffed. He noticed the Coyote appear with a wave and a grin from the corner of his eye. The geokinetic mentally grumbled. _Oh, great. Him again. Why won't he leave me alone?!_ "Look, shorty. Vicki believes what she wants to believe. And so does Mike. That doesn't necessarily mean it's true. The Coyote is just a stupid side effect. He's an annoying hallucination caused by mental damage done to me by that lunatic Magneto. Nothing more, nothing less. He's no spirit." As Lance spoke, he kept eyeing the dancing Coyote out of the corner of his eye. _Don't let him drive me nuts don't let him drive me nuts don't let him drive me nuts don't let him drive me nuts…_Lance kept chanting in his head over and over again like a strange mantra of some kind.

"You okay, Lance? You keep looking back and forth." Spyder blinked. Lance sighed.

"I'm fine. Go find someone else to drive nuts, shorty." Lance groaned. Spyder happily saluted and ran off. Lance chuckled.

"She's a nice kid." Coyote chuckled. Lance glared at the hallucination. Coyote immediately put on a more innocent look and shrugged. "What?"

"Leave me alone." Lance growled. He then sighed in defeat. _It's no use. He won't go away. That's it. I've snapped. Now all I need to do is commit a few hundred murder sprees, all with some odd, yet genius theme. Why me, God? Why do you pick on me all the time? I mean, first, you give me my great childhood. Next, I become a mutant and get stuck with a bunch of idiots. Then, I end up a part of the Misfits, and I get stuck with **more** idiots. Did you create me just so you can have someone to torture?_

"Oh Lance, you have such a low opinion of yourself." Coyote grinned.

"You're a real pain, you know that?" Lance grumbled.

Well, well, well! Looks like Jenni and Craig's prank is proceeding smoothly! What insanity will happen next? Which Joes' barracks did Jenni put the notes from Pietro in? What is the true nature of the Coyote? And will Lance ever get a break? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	8. A Little Joe Craziness!

**A Misfit Christmas**

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there Anon! I'm glad you and Fishy enjoyed the last chapter! I really hope you keep on reviewing! That's definitely true about Mr. L. Spirit Guides are very cryptic, and they guide for free, and normally for their own reasons. That definitely applies to Coyote. He's guiding Lance along a certain path, but being a prankster by nature, he can't help but have a little fun with Lance along the way. Enjoy the new chapter! _

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter there. You should tell what you liked best about it, and don't be afraid to give ideas. It helps when I get writer's block. Enjoy the new chapter! _

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron. You'll see who gets pranked and what the prank is. I'm glad you liked the little Lance/Spyder chat. Those two could use some bonding time. What is Vicki going to suggest to the Triplets? You'll see. What happened to John and Lisa? I can imagine John's still running from her. My Christmas was not so bad. The sickness passed quickly and my dad's going to be A-OK. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there RogueFan! I'm better now, and my dad will be just fine. You think Jenni pranked Low Light and Cover Girl? Well, I'm not going to tell you which two Joes Jenni chose for the big prank. All I'll say about it is that it will get Pietro beaten up. I can imagine the Misfits patiently and anxiously waiting for the day Low Light and Cover Girl finally become a couple._

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red! Glad to see you back! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy the new chapter! _

**Disclaimer: "PUT THAT BACK DOWN NOW, YOU LUNATIC!!!!"**

Chapter 8: A Little Joe Craziness!

**Outside the Pit barracks**

Jenni Starr, the Southside Misfit and Southside Rockers' acoustic guitarist/bassist/lead vocalist codenamed Shining Star, giggled as she crept out of the barracks.

_I can't believe it worked so far!_ Jenni mentally whooped. _Sure, it's only started, but I have a feeling this prank is going to be an enormous success._ "EEK!" Jenni squeaked when Vixen grabbed her and dragged her off. "Vicki? What are you doing?"

"We've got to get ready for our performance, Jen." Vicki replied.

"I thought you were trying to find the source of that noise that was bothering the babies."

"I was, and I did." Vicki sighed. "It was Trinity. You know, those crazy little super-smart triplets?"

"Yeah, they're kind of creepy." Jenni blinked. "Were they working on some experiment that would surely violate some laws of God and man?"

"No, they were practicing Christmas carols. Their singing sucked, so I suggested they do instrumental carols." Vicki nodded. Jenni gasped.

"You didn't say _that_ to them, did you? That would hurt their feelings, Vicki." Jenni gasped in shock. Vicki rolled her eyes with a smile. Jenni could be so goofy sometimes.

"No I didn't, you goofy girl. Now come on." Laughed Vicki as she dragged Jenni along. "What were you doing there, anyway?"

"I was helping to play a very special Christmas prank on Pietro." Jenni laughed. She was interrupted by a scream. Jenni and Vicki blinked as they saw St. John Allerdyce, the insane Australian pyrokinetic codenamed Pyro run by. Chasing after him was Lisa Blaze, the red-haired fire-powered keyboardist who was appropriately codenamed Fyre. Hearts made of flame were flying around her head as she squealed.

"YIPE!!!!" John yelled. "HELP ME!!!"

"COME BACK HERE, YOU GORGEOUS BEAST AND GIVE MAMA SOME LOVIN'!!!!! Aw c'mon! Just one little cuddle?" Lisa squealed as she chased after John. Vicki and Jenni blinked.

"How long has she been chasing him?" Jenni wondered.

"Over an hour." Vicki gulped.

"I guess it _is_ true." Jenni grinned. "Love _does_ conquer all." The blonde Starr burst out laughing at her own joke. Vicki chuckled.

"Let's leave those two lovebirds to their own devices." Vicki chuckled.

**The Christmas Party**

"I can't wait for Santa to come!" Bazooka grinned at his regular partner-in-misadventure, the Joe mountain trooper (and accountant) codenamed Alpine. "I asked for a teddy bear, a new toy car, and a pony!" Alpine blinked as he processed his statement. The two Joes were standing in front of the refreshment table.

"Bazooka, I worry about you sometimes, you know that?" Alpine blinked. "Look, Bazooka…maybe I should tell you something."

"What?"

"Have you ever thought about the fact that Santa Claus may not be mmph!" Alpine found his mouth suddenly having a hand over it courtesy of Bazooka, accompanied by a sharp "Shhhhhhh!" sound from the not-too-bright Wisconsin-born bazooka trooper.

"Don't say that, Alpine! Santa might not visit you if he heard you say that." Bazooka whispered in a panicky tone. "WHOA!!" Alpine and Bazooka got knocked aside by Barbecue as the red-haired Joe fireman dove behind the refreshment table.

"Gotta hide! Gotta hide! Gotta hide!" Barbecue moaned.

"Let me guess, Barbecue. Lionheart, right?" Alpine smirked.

"Just don't tell that loony Brit I'm here, okay?" Barbecue snapped, then dove under the tablecloth. Lionheart ran in, carrying mistletoe.

"Have you guys seen Barbecue? He hasn't given me me Christmas kiss." Lionheart asked. Alpine and Bazooka looked at each other, then at the English Joe.

"Neither of us have seen him, Lionheart. Sorry." Alpine answered.

"Hey!" Bazooka looked down at the table. "Barbecue, quit hitting me!" Lionheart grinned wildly. Alpine and Bazooka's jaws dropped, and a silence went over the scene for a minute.

"Bazooka, I am going to kill you the next time I ever lay eyes on you." Barbecue growled from under the table.

"COME TO MAMA, HOT STUFF!!!" Lionheart dived under the table. With a scream, Barbecue found his way out and took off, the Englishwoman after him. "COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME A CHRISTMAS KISS!!"

_I don't want to get that lunatic **anything** for Christmas, much less a kiss!_ Barbecue mentally screamed. Lance watched the whole thing.

"Man, this has been one insane party." Lance thought to himself out loud.

"Punch?" A hand offered a cup of punch.

"Thanks." Lance took the punch and took a sip. In the middle of the sip, he turned his head to see who gave him the punch. The geokinetic's eyes widened and he did a spit take. "You again?!"

"I guess you didn't like the punch." The Coyote grinned. Lance groaned.

_God, is this 'Pick-on-Lance' day for you? Why do you torment me so?_

Well, well, well! Looks like the madness will continue? What insanity will happen next? Why does the Coyote continue to torment Lance? Will the prank be successful? Will the Southside Rockers' performance be a hit?! Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	9. Some Last Minute Madness!

**A Misfit Christmas**

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I know you love my fics! You review everything I put up! I'm glad you liked seeing Bazooka. He's a funny Joe to work with. He's so funny when he's being dumb. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and found it very funny. I hope you find this new one just as good. Enjoy, and I can't wait for you to put up some new stuff!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Pyro is kind of getting a taste of his own medicine, but in his defense, it really wasn't his fault he developed a thing for Angelica. Bazooka visiting a mall with Spyder and the Triplets? Bazooka sitting on mall Santa's lap? Bazooka pounding the mall Santa for not being the real Santa Claus? I LIKE IT!!! I'll see if I can do something with it. Enjoy the new chapter! _

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Well, that should've been a clue as to the Coyote's true nature. Could a hallucination hand out drinks? Besides, in 'Take the Long Way Home' by Metal Dragon1, the Brotherhood are currently being trained and cared for by a spirit right now. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Will Lance get an answer? We'll see. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To The pilot of eva unit 04: Hey there eva! Nice to hear from you again! Could I throw in Aja/Lightspeed and Rapture or the Titans' Terra and Raven? No offense eva, I do wish I could, but my Misfit fics are rather crowded already. It's tough giving everyone some spotlight. By the way, that's an interesting name. Where'd you get the idea for it? Enjoy the new chapter! _

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there Anon! I'm glad you and Fishy loved the last chapter. I laughed myself doing the scene with Barbecue and Lionheart, and of course, poor old Lance **still** can't seem to get himself a break. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "I really get to express myself through these bikes." - Paul Teutul Jr., American Chopper, during the episode "Jet Bike"**

Chapter 9: Some Last-Minute Christmas Madness!

**A shopping mall in town**

"Oh Boy! Oh Boy! Oh Boy!" Daria, Quinn, and Brittany Delgado and Olivia Osnick, the East Coast Misfits respectively codenamed Trinity and Spyder, hopped up and down and chattered happily. Accompanying them was Bazooka, Raven, and Alpine.

"How was it with the Southside Misfits, Raven?" Apline asked Raven. The Native-American Cobra defector shrugged.

"It's alright. I have never seen a bus fitted with anti-gravity units before I met those kids." Raven shrugged. "And the red-haired girl, Lisa. Her room scares me sometimes. She has a shrine to Pyro in there and she constantly carries a plush toy of him. That Johnny B. Goode is always tinkering and building stuff." She noticed something odd. "Uh, Alpine…is Bazooka waiting in line to see Santa with the girls?" Alpine blinked, and he noticed that Bazooka seemed to be doing just that.

"Ah, he's fine. Now what were you saying?" Alpine asked.

"Well…" Raven took a second to find her place. "That Johnny B. Goode guy has invented some interesting stuff, like a calculator that can also translate 20 languages. And there's Trouble and WrongWay. They like to cruise around town and start fights and get girls. Mike Baxter, he's WrongWay, tried to flirt with me." Raven was suddenly interrupted by a laughing Alpine.

"Sorry, sorry, just that I can imagine how you reacted." Alpine laughed. He then heard some noise. "What?"

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!! YOU'RE NOT SANTA!!!" Bazooka's voice roared, then the sound of a punch and angry kids was heard. Raven and Alpine's jaws dropped and they looked at each other.

"Uh oh." They said together.

"Come on. Let's get them out of here." Raven sighed.

**The Pit Christmas Party**

"Uh…is he okay?" Mike asked Fred. They were looking at Xi. Throughout the entire party, all the half-human half-snake Cobra genetic creation was doing was staring at the Christmas tree. His eyes looked completely glazed, like he was zombified.

"Oooh…pretty…" Xi's only movement was the occasional blink. Fred stared at Xi for a second.

"Ah, he's fine." Fred waved. "He did that when we visited the X-Geeks for Christmas." He noticed Lila walk in. "Let me guess, you paid the Human Cannonball a visit?"

"Yeah." Lila shrugged as she walked by. Meanwhile, Lance was outside, having a little conversation…well, more like a confrontation, with a certain 'friend' of his.

"How. Did. You. Do. That?" Lance hissed.

"Do what?" Coyote yawned nonchalantly, cracking a smart-alec grin.

"Don't give me that, you freaky…thing!" Lance snapped. "What are you? I want some answers. _Now._"

"Now Lance, is that any way to treat someone who you should consider very valuable?"

"What are you yakking about?" Lance scowled.

"Think about it, you doofus." Coyote laughed. "Our first meeting was not an accident. Don't you remember the vision quest Spirit took you out on?"

"My DNA is damaged." Lance muttered. "One of the side effects of my constantly evolving powers is the tendency to see hallucinations at times."

"Ah, but if I was such a hallucination, then could a hallucination hand you a cup of punch?" Coyote grinned. Lance blinked in realization.

_Yeah, a hallucination **did** hand me an actual cup of punch. If he just did, then what is he?_ Lance turned his head to the Coyote. "Coyote…what in the name of everything are you?"

"I told you during your vision quest." Coyote smirked, crossing his arms. "I'm your spirit guide. You're destined to go on a certain path, Lance Alvers. It's my job to make sure you go along that path."

"Path?" Lance looked confused. "What kind of path?" Coyote's smirk grew.

"I can't tell you, Lancey-boy. You have to figure that out yourself, my friend." Lance thought about what the Coyote just said.

"Then how come the others can't see you? Can you explain _that?_"

"I'm _your_ guide, not theirs." Coyote grinned.

"It's because of _you_ they think I'm nuts!" Lance groaned. "And do me a favor."

"What?" Coyote blinked.

"As long as you're going to be guiding me…can you use a less annoying person for your voice?" Lance asked. "Like maybe Starchild or something? Oh better! Steven Tyler!" Lance grinned.

"Like this?" Coyote asked, using the voice of the legendary rock singer. Lance nodded with a smile.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Lance smiled. The Coyote let out a grin and disappeared.

"I'll be baa-aack…" Coyote laughed as he disappeared. Lance groaned.

"I'm going to bed." Lance sighed as he walked back towards Misfit Manor. When he approached the building, he heard screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Pietro screamed as he zipped by. Lance's eyes widened when he saw that. He then started laughing when he saw who was chasing him: A very angry Leatherneck and Wet Suit.

_What did that dolt Pietro do?_ Lance mentally laughed. He saw Angelica, Jenni, and Craig run by, carrying cameras.

"I can't believe it worked!" Angelica whooped.

"What _I_ can't believe is that we managed to trick _those_ two." Craig chuckled.

"That'll teach him! Right, Angelica?" Jenni smiled.

"You got it!" Angelica laughed, hi-fiving Jenni. Lance rolled his eyes with a smile.

_Maybe being a little crazy might be helpful after all._

Well, well, well! Looks like that little mystery got solved! What insanity will happen next? Will Pietro be able to get away from both Leatherneck and Wet Suit? What'll the Misfits get for Christmas? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	10. Merry Christmas, Misfits!

**A Misfit Christmas**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! I was glad to use your idea for the chapter! It was funny! Actually, I got something special planned for this chapter. You'll love it! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To BlazeStryker: Hey there Blaze! I'm glad you liked seeing Gladiator hear a squeal from Earth. I would not be surprised if the Kree Omni-Wave Receiver picked it up as well. Captain Marvel, huh? Which one? Mar-Vell, or his son Genis-Vell? Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! Writer's block is very tough. Thanks for the advice, Red. I'll keep it in mind. Here's more insanity for you! I hope you like it! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! 'Take the Long Way Home' is one of my favorite stories. In fact, it's in my Favorites list. Yeah, I got rid of the annoying voice. Lance deserves a break after all the garbage he went through in his life. Will Coyote take a human form? No. This Coyote is Red Witch's Coyote, not Metal Dragon1's version of Coyote. Metal Dragon 1's Coyote is different. But that doesn't mean **this** Coyote won't give Lance advice in fights or on his love life. _

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there Anon! I'm glad you and Fishy liked the last chapter! Yeah, Pietro is a dead man. Anything with a mall Santa is funny. That's all I can say about that. I don't think Pietro will give up with setting up Lance and Angelica. I won't really do anything the Dudes suggest, anyway. I don't like 'em. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! Haven't heard from you in a while. I'm glad you liked the mall scene with Alpine, Bazooka, and Raven. Maybe the Southsiders will try to get Raven and Slipstream together. It would be funny. The prank goes that Jenni screwed up Pietro's attempt to get Lance and Angelica under the mistletoe by having Leatherneck and Wetsuit in their place. The beauty part? They thought it was Pietro's idea. I guess it would be cool to see Lisa corner John with mistletoe. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "What is it with you people?! Is it some kind of running gag around here?!"**

Chapter 10: Merry Christmas, Misfits!

**The Pit, Christmas morning**

A thirsty Olivia Osnick, aka Spyder, walked down the stairs of the Misfit Manor, looking sleepy. She was clad in white pajamas with little black spiders all over them. She looked over at the Christmas tree, and blinked. She walked into the kitchen, and got herself a glass of juice. She walked back past the Christmas tree, and blinked at it sleepily. She took a sip of her juice, until she realized what was under the tree. Her eyes widened and she did a huge spit take.

"Ack! Hack!" Spyder hacked for a second, getting the juice out of her throat. She ran to the bottom of the stairs. "GUYS!!!! WAKE UP!!!! SANTA CAME!!!!! THERE ARE PRESENTS HERE!!!" Spyder hopped up and down excitedly. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?! GET DOWN HERE!!! HURRY!!!!"

"Okay! Okay!" Lance Alvers grumbled as he came down the stairs. "It's bad enough we had to put up the Southsiders for the night, you don't need to yell in my ear OH MY GOD!!! YOU GUYS, GET DOWN HERE!!! NOW!!!" Lance and Spyder raced down the stairs to the presents. The other Misfits came down the stairs, chattering excitedly.

"Oh man, look at all this!" Pietro whooped.

"What're we waiting for!? Let's open 'em!" Paul laughed happily. The Misfits tore into the presents.

"Hey, you mother#&#&#&!" Eric Phillips roared from the stairs. "Why don't you clowns just SWEET CHRISTMAS!!! YOU GUYS!!! WAKE UP!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!" Eric ran down the stairs, and the other Southside Misfits were not far behind.

"Hey Lance, move over!" Jason exclaimed. "Aw sweet! A gold chain! Thanks Vicki!"

"Oh look!" Johnny B grinned. "A PDA!! One that I can fix up! Thanks!"

"A new Spider-Man doll! Thanks Lance!" Spyder grinned.

"Fireproof drumsticks! AWESOME!!!" John whooped.

"A pair of brass knuckles. I could always use another pair…" Eric smirked.

"Aw neat! A pair of designer jeans." Angelica said in awe.

"A Cowboys jersey. Fred, you shouldn't have." Lina smiled.

"Topaz jewelry!" Lisa squealed. "I _love_ topaz! Reminds me of fire!"

"Oh cool! The KISS Psycho Circus game!" Paul grinned. "This is awesome!"

"An Indian cookbook. Lina, you're the best." Fred laughed.

"Oh wow. A Celtic pentagram necklace." Wanda looked over at a red-faced Craig. "Thanks, Craig."

"Awwww…" Althea cooed as he held up her present: A pair of nunchucks with blue fur handles. "Thank you, Toddles."

"Hey, thanks Al!" Todd grinned as he held up some video games.

"Well, this is nice…" Craig's face showed great approval for his present: A black bass guitar. "I do like this."

"Oh very funny, you guys!" Mike held up a book. "Hugh Hefner's Guide to Getting Women. Although I _do_ like it…"

"Oh Jason, I love it!" Vicki cuddled a teddy bear clad as a witch. "Thank you!"

"Oh, how nice. The X-Boys all sent me jewelry." Jenni smiled. "They didn't have to. They're so sweet." She didn't notice a ticking present which had 'To Jenni, from the X-Girls' under the tree.

"Hey neat." Lance held up his present: An autographed photo of Aerosmith. "Spyder, how'd you…"

"Jamie knows people."

"Alright! GTA San Andreas!" Lila grinned. "Now I can play gangster!" Low Light, Cover Girl, and Shipwreck came down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, kids." Cover Girl smiled.

"Awk!" Polly squawked as he flew by. "Break out the Christmas booze! Polly needs a buzz!"

"It's too early for that." Low Light sighed.

"A SOWING KIT!!! WHOO-HOO!!!" Pietro squealed.

"It's too early for _that_, too." Low Light added.

"This is nice…" Xi smiled when he looked at his present: A box of sugar-free cookies. "I never had these cookies before…"

"Hooray! DVDs!" Trinity grinned.

"Doll! Toy!" Barney giggled happily as he knocked a new toy Teletubby silly.

"Scratch! Scratch!" Claudius scratched his new scratching post.

"Oh look Shipwreck, here's one for you." Cover Girl handed Shipwreck a present. The grinning sailor took it and opened it up.

"A six pack of Billy Beer! This is a collector's item!" Shipwreck grinned. "Sweet! And there's something for you, Cover Girl." The ex-model took her present and opened it.

"Oh, how nice." Cover Girl smiled. "A DVD. I love this movie."

"Neat." Low Light grinned when he held up his present: A top-of-the-line sniper scope. "I always wanted one of these."

**Later that day, Misfit Manor**

The East Coast and Southside Misfits were chattering amongst themselves and enjoying their new presents and things. Craig walked up to Wanda.

"Well, this has been a crazy Christmas." Craig said to Wanda. The hexcaster nodded.

"No kidding." Wanda agreed. "We didn't fight any bad guys, but we did have some laughs anyway."

"Yeah, especially that prank Jenni pulled. Who would've thought Pietro could get those two together?" Craig chuckled.

"Yeah." Wanda smiled. "Hey Craig."

"Mm?"

"I got you that bass guitar." Wanda blushed. Craig blinked.

"Well…thanks…I…guess." Craig blinked. Wanda remembered the mistletoe she had. She pulled it out of her pocket.

_Better now than never._ Wanda mentally sighed. She put it over Craig's head. Craig blinked. "I can think of a way you can repay me." She was just about to kiss the LA mutant when…

"AGH!!!!" Craig roared. Suddenly, a laughing Claudius and Barney appeared and jumped on Craig's face, hugging him. "Let go of me!" Craig jumped around, trying to get the babies off him, and it stopped because they let go and he hit a wall. Wanda struggled not to laugh as Craig slumped down to the ground. She walked up to him.

"Darkstar, you are priceless." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Happy Holidays and have a great New Year, everyone!**


End file.
